


Honeymoon Avenue

by Moonlight_Love27



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Honeymoon, Love, Sexy Times, Smut, marriage life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 09:26:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12884931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlight_Love27/pseuds/Moonlight_Love27
Summary: Barry and Iris go on there well much deserve Honeymoon.





	Honeymoon Avenue

Honeymoon Avenue

Barry and Iris are on the plane to Aruba for there honeymoon  
“Hey babe how much longer”  
“ Iris baby you asked that a minute ago and I said not for another hour”  
Barry can’t keep his laughing under control. He’s so in love with her that her stubbornness is just natural now?  
“ Iris I don’t understand why you didn’t just let me Flash there, it would have saved up double the time. We could already be on the beach”  
“Also me checking you out” mumbled Barry but whispered  
“Fine I’ll go to sleep until the plane ride is over “  
faking being hurt by turning the other way.

  
1 hour later  
“Welcome to Aruba “  
“Hi we are looking for our shuttle to the hotel”  
“Are you Barry Allen”  
“ yes and this is my wife Iris West-Allen” oh how much he loved saying that  
Right this way love dubs

They make there way to a 5 Star resort Villa that is more expensive than my life.  
Eagerly Iris jumped on the bed screaming  
“IM ALLEN’S WIFE  
WHERE FINALLY MARRIED “  
All Barry did was just grab her by the waist turned her around so she was in front on the mirror. Her back was to him. Lucky Iris was just wearing a yellow sun dress and Barry In a cream color t shirt with denim pants ( that of course Iris picked out”  
“ Look at Mrs. West- Allen the most gorgeous ( he kissed her neck) loving, inspiring woman ( then her cheek) in the entire universe. I’m so lucky to have you” he kissed her neck again  
Iris wanted to cry but held back to be strong. They won’t be getting disturbed by anyone since Wally was back.  
“ Bar..ry” her breath caught as his hands began to roam her breast while his tongue pressed hot open mouth kissed to her neck. He took her hand and swung her around to face him and she gasped in surprise. She didn’t know he had this in him. Also this effect she has on him is just amazing and her advantage is 100%

Iris looked deep in his eyes as a silent permission to say “ Yes, do go on”  
He kissed her deeply, teeth clashing and low moans from whoever.  
Barry flashed them to the bed  
Hovering over her he RIPPED her dress off like some type of animal.  
Iris was shocked but also very turned on  
Who isn’t?  
Iris took his shirt off and moved her soft fingers to his abs to rub. They locked eyes and Barry couldn’t be more in love.  
He kissed his way down her neck - chest  
Then he stopped. His left hand was on her thigh, while the right was on her right breast squeezing it.  
Barry definitely has a thing for them  
He picked her up and unclasped the bra  
Then he sucked the left nipple and Iris’s breath hitched in her throat. His right hand went to her pussy, rubbing it  
Iris couldn’t breathe  
He took one of his fingers and slowly slide into her. Going back in forth, feeling her walls and juices on his finger.  
“Ba.. Bar. BARRY”  
“Fuck Iris “  
He took his finger out.  
Got off of her and took his belt off  
When he took his belt off, there was something really sexy about that.  
He took Iris’s underwear off and his boxers. He took his length in his hands and teased her entrance  
“Barry don’t do this to me now”  
“ Iris I’m about to make you scream and beg my name “  
If that wasn’t a turn on then what was”  
Barry slowly slid in her  
God was she the slickest ever  
“ Fuck Iris your so wet for me”  
“Ahh Bar..ry fuck “  
He started to bite her neck and collarbone while getting a fist of her hair  
His other hand was on her thigh.  
7 minutes into love making they where both on The tipping point. He could see literally see it.  
So Barry decided to come out of her warmth  
“ What the hell barry go back in it’s warm I bet”  
Damn that woman  
Barry took her leg and hooked it on his shoulder then He thrust right back in there hard.  
Loudest moan he has ever heard from Iris.  
“ UGHH shit ugh I’m close baby”  
“ Iris come for me, I know you can’t take anymore”  
As well as she did. Her walls tightened around him  
HUGE wet spot in the bed but they deal with that later. He collapsed on top of her  
Both of them panting like a dog  
“ Best. sex . Ever”  
“ yea you can say that again”

  
Next day they are ready for the beach  
Iris is in a silver 2 piece bikini that makes her ass look amazing. Barry walks out the bathroom with a mouth and eyes wide open.  
“ hey Barry what’s wrong”  
“ Iris look I love you so much but you are not wearing that”  
Iris couldn’t help but be amused so she took a step closer to Barry  
“ Um why not?”  
She knew damn Well why he didn’t want her to wear it but she just had to tease him  
“ well it’s very out there , and ya know there might be children who don’t-  
Iris had to kiss him to shit his rambling  
“ just admit that you don’t want any guys looking at me in this”  
Barry began blushing  
“ ok fine I’m jealous that guys will be looking at you. seriously just look at you. Beautiful, sexy , hot , sex goddess”  
“ BARRY” as she playfully slapped his arm  
“ don’t worry I will be covering up it up until we go in the water”  
“ ok good I Love you”  
“ I love you to”  
He smacked her ass as well as pinching it.

Cause only Iris knows how “frisky” Barry can be.


End file.
